Traditionally, electrical terminals of adjacent battery modules were electrically connected by a connecting bus having two holes adapted to these terminals. The mechanical and the electrical connection were provided by the pressure of a screw/bolt system. The reliability of the electrical connection was depending on the tightening torque of the screw. In a vehicle, vibration may affect the reliability of the screwed connecting bar.
In recent hybrid vehicles, the amount of electrical power equipment is increasing. The reliability of the electrical power connection comes to be a critical issue.
Traditional vehicle electrical power connectors were used to interconnect electrical devices suitable for high current intensity. Such a device could be a flexible electrical cable of a large cross-section or a rigid connecting bar which provides a similar large cross section. When such a connector was used with a rigid connecting bus, the electrical power contact of the connector was screwed on the connecting bus. This requires a very precise connector implementation on the power equipment. Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle connector assembly transmitting electrical power to a connecting bus which is compatible with the vibration environment of a vehicle and which is simple to implement in power equipment.
The invention provides a connecting bus and a connector assembly including a connecting bus, for vehicle power equipment which remedies to at least one of the above drawbacks.
A goal of the invention is to improve the reliability of the electrical connection provided by a connecting bus and to simplify the implementation into vehicle power equipment.